The invention relates to a seat inlay in the form of an elastic grid having at least two longitudinal bars that are connected by cross bars and have hangers for the suspension of the inlay in a seat frame, as well as a method of manufacturing such a seat inlay.
The seat backs of seats, especially vehicle seats, frequently comprise, as a seat inlay, a grid which suitably reinforces the cushioning but provides a certain compliance and hence adapts to the body shape and posture of the user. Typically, this grid is formed by a wire grid which is suspended in the seat back by means of compression springs or tension springs such that the longitudinal bars extend essentially vertically in the plane of the seat back. The longitudinal bars are in most cases formed by bars of spring steel that are coated with plastic. The cross bars which are formed by thinner wires are bent at their ends to form loops which closely surround the longitudinal bars and thus serve for fixing the cross bars at the longitudinal bars.
Frequently, the grid is additionally mounted with a bow-adjustable lordosis support which permits to adapt the contour of the seat back even better to the anatomy of the user and to give better support to the backbone of the user. A support element of the lordosis support is formed by a more or less perforated plastic plate the upper and lower edges of which can be drawn together by means of a Bowden cable, so that the plate bulges and thereby changes the bow. The support element is fixed to the cross bars of the grid in the vicinity of its upper and lower edges, as is described for example in EP-A-0 780 262.